


Dawn on the Horizon

by Snowfox890



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU-No Magic, Andrew sort of beats himself up, Bad Parenting, F/M, I need help doing summaries, If you want you can make Dawn Akko?, One Shot, nothing too bad, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfox890/pseuds/Snowfox890
Summary: The piano is one of Andrew’s only escapes from his father and the political duties of his world. The other one is Dawn. What happens when his father takes both of these things away from him?





	Dawn on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I need work on summaries. This was originally a project for class so my female character is not Akko and there’s no magic. Yes, my OC was originally based off Dawn Berlitz from Pokemon, but my OC version is enough like Akko if you want to mentally replace her name in the slots. I hope you enjoy the story! (If any of you watch TwoSetViolin please see the End Notes) This is unedited so feedback is always appreciated as usual!

Dawn applauded enthusiastically. That was what I loved about her. Dawn did not worry about manners or politics or think that music was a silly thing. She appreciated it properly. I smiled and decided to play her favorite piece, The Flight of the Bumblebee. My fingers flew across the keys, producing a sound not unlike a swarm of flying bumblebees. As I finished, I looked up to see her beautiful smile as I knew I would. “Just out of curiosity, why is that your favorite piece?”

“I don’t know...I guess it just reminds me that nature is both beautiful and wild.” she replied

“Just like you!,” I teased.

Her eyes widened. “Did Andrew Hanbridge just call me beautiful? What did I do to deserve this honor?”

“Well, I was talking more about the second one, but I suppose you could say that I did. I would be surprised if someone said differently.”

“I am not _wild_.”

I laughed “You really are sometimes.”

“Not”

“Are”

We bickered back and forth like this, and chatted about various things when I noticed the time.

“I think you’d better get going Dawn.”

“I suppose so. Well, I’ll see tomorrow!”

“You too.” After Dawn departed, I contently walked back to my room. My father, the minister of state, asked, "Where have you been all day?" When I didn't answer, he said, "You've been playing the piano with that Dawn girl again haven't you?"

"Yes father", I replied.

He scowled "You are getting closer to that age now where you must start taking your future as minister of state seriously. The hours you are distracted with that useless toy of yours could be much better spent learning how to be a good leader. I will take away the piano and you will not see this simpleton Dawn until I am satisfied with your work with me at political meetings. Do you understand?" his father asked. Andrew opened his mouth with a mutinous expression on his face. It wasn't fair! But I knew it would be pointless to argue.

"Yes father." I replied.

"Good." he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I got up early the next morning. I dressed to go out and went to meet Dawn at our usual place. She waved at me, wearing her usual bright smile. It tried to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace. Her smile faded slightly.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Of course she saw right through me.

I frowned. "My father says that I should focus on my future as a minister of state in his place. Which also means that I should let go of silly things like playing piano...and seeing you." Another thing about Dawn: she was not a quiet, reserved person when she has an opinion about something.

She simply burst out, "What is wrong with that man! Doesn't he see that the piano makes you happy? And that you clearly don't want to follow in his footsteps? Why can't he find a different replacement? You don't have to-".

"Yes I do Dawn! It's my duty as his sole heir, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes there is! You're just not thinking hard enough! I can't believe you've given up already! I thought you changed, that you weren't your father's puppet anymore. I guess I was wrong!" Dawn ranted angrily. I knew some of what she said was true, but her words still stung.

"You wouldn't understand this! You don't have any obligation! And I certainly don't need help from a low class person like you!” As soon as the last sentence came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it. She looked at me with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Well, if you don't need me, I should just leave!" I watched her as she stormed off. I glanced at my watch out of habit, and saw that my father would be looking for me any minute now. Oh great, now what will I tell him? The truth I suppose. I really should never have gotten this distracted in the first place. You know father is always right. Deep down, I knew I actually agreed with Dawn. That I should stand up for myself. But I pushed that down. When I arrived back home, my father was waiting, pacing around the house.

When he saw me, he demanded, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere and was worried out of my mind!" Yeah, right. You were just worried there would be no one to carry on the Hanbridge line. I shook my head. I shouldn't be having these thoughts at all!

A suspicious look came into his eyes. “You didn’t sneak off to see that Dawn girl did you?”, he asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

I held his gaze. “Yes, I did. But not for what you think. I informed her that I would no longer be seeing her due to that fact that I needed to focus on my future. You also might as well get rid of that piano. I no longer have any use for it.” An approving look came into his eyes along with an emotion I couldn’t place. Sadness? Regret? Anger? I could not tell.

He dipped his head. “Well then, I will have the piano moved out. I plan to turn it into a meeting room of somesort. Meanwhile, we have an invitation from the Cavendish household , then tomorrow we will have some leaders from other countries coming over, so be on your best, and..." He went on like this for a few more minutes. Well, might as well get used to it. This is going to be my life now and there's nothing I can do about it. A voice not unlike Dawn’s snapped back, There is, you just haven’t thought hard enough! Irritated, I pushed that down. I wouldn’t be seeing her either. Acknowledging my father, who had finished speaking, I headed upstairs to get ready for the gathering.

*Two weeks later*

As my alarm rang for this morning, I turned over and sighed. I did not want to get up for more meetings, more paperwork, more lectures about what I could have done better every single time. Most of my day was controlled by my father. I was feeling a bit rebellious this morning, so I got up and left the house without his permission. I didn't care if he told me I wasn't fit for his job, and this was not proper behavior. I was tired of all of it. After about two blocks, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I grunted. She had long silky dark blue, almost black hair and a very familiar determined expression on her face. "Dawn?" I asked incredulously.

"Seriously? Sorry? Not 'my apologies'? You can't possibly be Andrew. What have you done with him?" Dawn questioned. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing because this was Dawn, this was most definitely Dawn. And I realized just how much I missed her.

"Nope, it's definitely me. Unfortunately, there's only one Andrew Hanbridge around here."

Dawn tilted her head. "Why unfortunately?"

"Because then he take my duties and my place as future minister of state." I replied

"AHA!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's what your doing out here by yourself right now. I knew I was right! I knew you weren't going to let him make you do whatever he wants!"

Half annoyed, have amused, I replied, "What exactly do you think I'm going to do about it? I don't have a genius plan to convince him. Do YOU?"

"WE are going to show him."

“Whoa Dawn, you’re starting to scare me a little Dawn. Show him exactly WHAT?” She looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why, play for him of course! Show him how much it means to you and how good you are!” I gulped. I knew Dawn would not take to my next words kindly, but it was the truth.

”Erm..the thing is...I don’t really have a piano anymore…” I mumbled.

“YOU WHAT? WHY NOT” Dawn exclaimed. I winced. Not that this was anything unexpected.

“I sort of...indirectly told him that he could get rid of it?”

“Andrew”, Dawn rubbed her temples. “Why must you make everything so difficult?”

“I don’t! Difficulty just comes to me!” I protested.

She sighed. “Well, I guess you have a point...by the way, can I ask you something?”

“You just did, but please, do continue.” Dawn rolled her eyes, simultaneously annoyed and endeared.

“Do you trust me?” she asked. I was taken aback by this uncertain question. Dawn usually acted confident and sure of herself. I would have never imagined that she would ever ask such a self-doubting question to me out of all people.

“Of course I do! Would I still be talking to you if I didn’t?”

“Well, I don’t know anymore!,” she said flinging up hands, “You were just yelling at me about how I wouldn’t be any help, and I think you know that I could. Or do you just think I’m not good enough because of who I was born to?”

I stared at her for a few moments, stunned. Then I burst out laughing once again.

“What?” she said indignantly. “Is it true then? If so, you’re not-”

“Oh Dawn, it’s nothing like that!

“What is it then? Why do you refuse to let me help you?”

"It's nothing more than my own pride and stubbornness getting in the way. And the fact that what you said was true, but I refused to accept it because it hurt."

Her gaze cleared. She lowered her head. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you? After a moment's consideration, she answered her own question saying, "No, you wouldn't say something so negative about yourself just to make me feel better."

I laughed a little. "Dawn, I would do anything to help you. But that's not why I'm telling you this. I want you to know that I would never lie to you, and that I trust you. Do you trust me though? I wouldn't blame you if you don't. I looked down. "I haven't been the best friend lately."

"Andrew...", suddenly, Dawn started running at me, and threw her arms around me. I stiffened, surprised. I had seldom been hugged in my life, and I felt wet tears on my shirt. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her too to return her embrace. To my confusion, she sobbed even harder. What have I done wrong now? I wondered.

"You're the best friend I ever had! Nothing could change that. Anyway I thought of a new way to convince your father. Look, do you know if you're going to gathering with a piano?"

"Yes...I believe that the Cavendish family has a piano. We visit there often enough as he is close to their family."

"Are they going to to have a gathering of a lot of nobles who might appreciate your playing?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I believe they are going to have one in a about three weeks."

I tilted my head, "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that if you manage to somehow play for the crowd, and he sees how much they appreciate it, and see how great you are, it'll help convince him that the piano is not a useless thing after all. And..."

"And maybe I'll go and tell him directly that I don't want to be minister of state? I don't know Dawn...I don't t think that he would let me go do whatever I want just because a bunch of people like my playing. But I'll try. For you."

She looked me in the eye. "No Andrew. I want you to do this for yourself and pursuing your own dreams. Not for anything else. If you're only going to do this for me, I'd rather you not do it at all until you do it because you want to make the most of your life. You hear me?"

"Yes, Dawn I hear you. And I will tell him."

"Just know I'm always there for you Andrew. Anyway, enough of this mushy stuff, and time for action!"

"Dawn, you know we can't do anything for about three weeks, right?"

The excitedly determined gleam in her eye died out considerably.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just excited." She looked out the window.

"Anyway, I have to get going. It's getting late. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"I will." And I meant it. "See you!" Dawn called. In raised my hand in acknowledgement, smiling as she walked off into the sunset.

*Three weeks later* I had just finished exchanging pleasantries with everyone, when I spotted Diana Cavendish youngest Cavendish daughter. Approaching her, I asked, "Excuse me Miss Cavendish, but may I use your piano for a few minutes?" She looked quite startled, but did not ask any questions. Likely because her upbringing did not permit her to do so. This made me more determined to follow through with my plan.

"Y-Yes of course. It's in the back of the ballroom in the back right hand corner."

"Thank you Miss Ca-" "Please, just call me Diana if you don't mind." It sounded almost like a question. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" I gently smiled at her.

"It's quite alright Diana. I'm very grateful for your help." She looked very surprised and relieved.

"It was no trouble at all. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Diana shot me one last curious look as she hurried off. I didn't blame her; it was quite an odd request for someone to ask for a piano during a party, and my father's opinion on music was widely known. I quickly spotted the grand piano. I relished the smooth wood under my fingers as I ran my hand over it. Opening the lid, I rested my fingers on the keys as I had not done in weeks. I knew two pieces particularly well, Chopin’s Winter Wind and Flight of the Bumblebee. I decided those would do. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present a couple pieces I think you would enjoy." Surprised murmuring broke out among the crowd. I could guess exactly what they were thinking. Paul Hanbridge's son playing the piano? Impossible! How could he possibly permit this? I started with Dawn's favorite piece first. It brought me back to the day I asked her why she liked the piece and our bickering. That felt so long ago, and I hoped that I could bring those days back again. As I finished, thunderous applause broke out.

"Thank you for listening everyone." I bowed and quickly hurried out.

I heard someone say "I never knew your son was so adept at the piano!" I stopped in my tracks. Your son. He was talking to my father. Though this was inevitably going to happen, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly!

My father narrowed his eyes. "Yes, he has always been... very eager to practice it." He spotted me. "Andrew, may I have a word with you?" Though I knew this would happen eventually, it didn't stop me from feeling dread about what was going to happen next.

"Yes father." He marched me to an empty room. "What is the meaning of this Andrew? You go as far to tell me to get rid of our piano, and now you show everyone how much you practice useless things?"

I lifted my chin. "It is not useless! It brings joy and color to this world for me, and many other people! I never wanted to be a statesman! And I won't let you force me!" He stared at me, seemingly shocked. Like he never expected me tdo do this.

"So much like your mother..." he whispered. "You will live an unhappy life thinking about what you could've done if you were a minister of state like me wouldn't you?"

"How could you possibly know?" "Because that is how I live my life Andrew. And I don't want you to follow the same path." He bowed his head. "If that is really what you wish...then you may pursue whatever career you wish to."

"Did mother play the piano too?" I asked tentatively.

He looked up. "Yes and just as beautifully. As you said, she brought joy to me and to the world. I would like you to do the same, if you wish to."

"Thank you father. I will, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any TwoSetViolin fans, I’m sorry if the Flight of the Bumblebee part is too sacreligous, I wrote this on Google Docs a while before I saw that vid.


End file.
